1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railway tank car and more specifically to a protective mounting flange secured over the discharge opening of the tank which includes a valving structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing valve outlet structures include 3,209,675 patented Oct. 5, 1965, 3,212,824 Oct. 19, 1965 and Pat. No. 1,150,586 Aug. 17, 1915. The latter patent is of particular interest in that it discloses an outlet valve which is surrounded by means of a flanged bracket disposed over the outlet valve of a tank car. The present invention is an improvement over the latter patent in that it discloses a valve mounting flange of a particularly novel design which contains the valve arrangement and is so shaped and constructed that it will protect the former against breakage in the event of accidental damage.